


Four times John almost told his family, and the one time he did

by pairatime



Series: Post-Gravity [14]
Category: Defying Gravity (1997)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had tried talking about who he is to his Family, both by blood and choice, but it’s not easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four times John almost told his family, and the one time he did

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this about two months ago and just never got around to cleaning it up and posting it so...here it is
> 
> Lj's lil_1337 gave me the prompt Flashbacks or sexual healing, I picked Flashbacks.

Fall of Senior year, highschool 

“So Bro, I hear you and Jessica Walson broke up?”

“So?” John asked, pulling his history book from his locker glancing toward at his younger brother.

“Come on dude, you just started dating her at the end of last year and her family was gone all summer and now you’re already broken up?” Jamie asked, leaning against the lockers, “Did you even go on any dates?”

“This is why I dreaded being in the same school as you Jamie,” John said with a sigh, shutting the locker door, “We dated for half of last year and just why do you care anyways?” he added looking at his brother closely.

“Have you seen her sister? She has these…” Jamie said excitedly as he held his hands in front of his chest as if holding a large pair of breast, “And now I don’t get to meet her.” The younger brother complained.

“Why don’t you just go up to her and say hello, why don’t you do it now and leave me alone,” John suggested, glaring at his brother as he started heading down the hall.

“Dude, do you know nothing? She doesn’t go here. She’s in the nerd school, the one that does all that robo stuff, so my only shot was you and Jessica, thanks bro-“ Jamie ranted, giving his brother a light shove.

“Yeah, because my love life is all about getting you dates,” John countered as he shoved back.

“Fine, don’t be the cool big brother and hook me up, but really man, why’d you dump her. Everyone thinks she’s cool and now that her brother left for college he won’t get in your way so what gives,” Jamie asked, clearly curious.

“Because…”John stopped and looked at his brother for a long moment.

“John?” Jamie asked, fidgeting under the gaze.

“We just didn’t match. Nothing wrong just…wasn’t right,” John said at least, frowning as he walked away.

“Weird.”

Spring of Senior year, highschool

“I understand prom is next weekend John.”

“Hu?” John muttered looking up from his Nintendo 64 to his father who had just walked into the downstairs living room.

“The prom, big highschool dance,” the elder Jonathan commented taking a set on the sofa next to his son before going on, “Now I realize that it doesn’t seem much to you but to a girl it’s a very important night. I’m very sure your girl friend-“

“I don’t have a girlfriend right now,” John cut in, jamming the buttons of his controller harder then he had been.

“What about Mary?” Jonathan asked, his voice unsure as he watched his son, “She was just here last week for-“

“A science project like I told you. She stayed for dinner because of how late it was running, like I told you,” John snapped, cutting off his father again.

“John, don’t take that tone,” Jonathan warned. “You never talk about who you’re dating anyways so your mother and I will speculate.”

“I don’t talk about one because-“ John started almost shouting back before he stopped himself, closing his eyes and dropping the controller with a frustrated sigh.

“Because?” Jonathan asked, looking at his son confused.

“Because I can’t date the one I want so I’m just not dating right now, okay so just leave it,” John said after a moment opening his eyes and walking out of the room, leaving the game and his father behind.

Graduation day, Highschool

“You look so dashing dear, even more handsome then your father,” Helen remarked, straighten John’s tie before stepping back to look over her son, “I do believe you’re ready for the photographer.”

“I was ready twenty minutes ago mom,” John said with a smile as he readjusted his tie back to how he had it, just a hint off center, “Didn’t you get enough photos last night? And I know you have someone coming to tonight’s party too,” He added as he picked up the box with his cap and gown in it.

“I do have someone recording your Graduation party tonight and the dinner from last night but no I didn’t get enough,” Helen said with a smile. “My eldest son is growing up and graduating. You’re leaving home,” her voice was happy but under it was a touch of sadness.

“I don’t leave until fall mom,” John countered with a smile.

“You may live here this summer but…in some many ways you’re already gone,” Helen explained as she reached up and smoothed down a stray hair, “You keep so much of yourself hidden behind your mask…I taught you too well,” she finished with a smile.

“Mom…I-”

“Shhhh-“ Helen interrupted with a smile, “It’s okay John, we all have our secrets. You’ll tell when you you’re ready. Now we really must be going or we might be more then just fashionably late,” the mother said with a smile as she turned and walked from the room leaving her son behind.

“I…I’m…”John started telling the empty room as he twisted his wrist to let a small golden chain slip down below the cuff of his suit. “I like…” shutting his eyes he stopped, unable to say it he shoved the chain back under his sleeve and headed for the stairs.

Spring of Junior Year, College

“We should do this more often. It’s been great,” Todd said with a smile as he finished off the last of his beer.

“Yeah it has been,” John answered back with a smile as he looked around at his fellow brothers.

They were sitting around the fire, the ones that were still awake at least. Which at the moment meant Todd, Logan and John, the rest of the fraternity had crawled either into their tents or just to a soft spot of dirt, drunk off their asses. Some of them hadn’t even waited for the spring mountain sunset before they started getting out the hard stuff, the rest were quick to join them.

“Sometimes being the vice president blows,” Logan grumbled, poking at the fire. 

“And yet you’re planning on running again, Logan?” Todd responded with a smile.

“Can you image the house with just Buchanan and his flunkies in charge? Hell no,” Logan stated back.

“God no. Stopping that is why Griff has to run for Social Chair,” Todd agreed.

“Yes and you and Pete should be running too,” Logan added, giving his friend a look.

“Me, no I’m busy enough being our rep on the Greek Counsel. Pete can do it,” Todd countered.

“Where is Pete anyways, he doesn’t normally drink that much,” Logan asked looking over at his brother’s tent.

“He just wanted some time alone, it’s cool,” John said quickly, downing the beer he’s been nursing in a single gulp.

“Something up? Looked like you two really got into it just before we left,” Asked Todd looking over at his friend.

“He…We…” John paused and looked down at the fire and away from his brothers, “it’s nothing just something dumb, don’t worry about it,” he finished before standing up. “I’m going for a walk, make sure all the guys made it close to camp before passing out,” he said before walking away.

A few minutes passed before either of the two remaining men spoke, “You get the feeling he almost said something completely different?” Todd asked.

“Yeah, I did.” Logan answered with a frown.

Late Winter of Senior year, College

*Ring*

“Hey Jamie…yeah I know it’s late there but we need to.”

“No, everyone is okay. I though our father might have a heart attack but he didn’t and mom kept…”

“That’s what I needed to talk to you about. I told them something major today…yes its Parent’s Weekend.”

“So I told them and I wanted you to hear it from me and not either of them…”

“…”

“Well if you’d let me talk I’d tell you Jamie.”

“…all done, sure…Okay”

“I told them that I’m...that I have a boyfriend, that I’m gay.”

“…Jamie? Still there? I’m still the same brother-“

“They were here in person, of course I told them first. I haven’t seen you since last summer, you didn’t even come home for thanksgiving _or_ charismas, which mom is still pissed about by the way not that she shows it.”

“Well I’m sorry you feel out of the loop maybe you need to come back home more often rather then drifting, whatever what means…”

“No you’re the dick head…I don’t even know why I bothered-“

“Then go back to sleep I won’t stop you.”

*click*

The end


End file.
